


Ride it til' I Say Stop

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bratty Felix, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Top Bang Chan, it's mentioned - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Felix decides to break the rules and Chan catches him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	Ride it til' I Say Stop

**Author's Note:**

> These are always so fun to write so leave suggestions in the comments if you want, also kudos are always appreciated :))

Rule: one of a set of explicit or understood regulations or principles governing conduct within a particular activity or sphere, or commonly known as ‘something Felix blatantly ignores out of spite’ 

It wasn’t because he was disrespectful or anything, he just got bored, very easily, and what better way to occupy time than to do something Chan had specifically told him not to do? Felix couldn’t think of one and if it isn’t broke, why fix it? 

That how he found himself on his knees, a large silicon dick stuffing him full, tears leaking from his eyes as he writhed against the sheets. On Chan’s side of the bed too, he was in so much trouble. The thought only made his hips twitch forward, jostling the toy inside of him, pressing against his prostate deliciously. He sat still for what felt like hours as he waited for himself to calm down enough to move, every sense seemingly intensified. He took a breath as he bunched his little fists up in the skirt he was wearing, knowing how much Chan loved him in them. Even when he was acting so selfishly he still though of the man and if Jisung were here, Felix would not hear the end of the ‘whipped’ comments. 

At the thought of whips, his dick twitched, and he decided to move before he ruined is orgasm, that wouldn’t be fun, then he wouldn’t be nearly as sensitive and worked up when Chan finally got his hands on him. He let out a whimper as he lifted himself up, before lowering himself once more. Chan would be so pissed if he came home and found Felix breathless and spent half naked with dopey smile on his face and lube and come all over his thighs and stomach. It didn’t take long for him to grow close, approaching the fine line between close and cumming. That’s when he heard it. 

The unmistakable sound of the front door open, keys jingling as Chan dropped them on the counter. Felix froze, the dildo halfway inside as he heard Chan approaching the bedroom. He had left the door open for this very reason, to take away any chance he had of hiding what he was doing. Even when he was in control he wasn’t, and a pitiful whimper escaped as Chan stopped in the doorway. 

The disappointment was evident on Chan’s face as he took in the sight of the dishevelled boy in front of him, blinking lazily at his whimpered ‘Daddy’ that fell from his mouth. 

“What’s going on here baby?” he asked neutrally as he undid the buttons on his jacket as he waited for the answer. Felix was silent, not daring to move a muscle, leaving himself clinching around the toy. “Don’t get all shy now, you disobeyed, again, so you might as well tell me what your thought process was” and it was the nonchalant uncaring way he said it that made Felix’s knees weak. 

“You were gone so long” Felix deflected; his cheeks red as he watched Chan take his shirt off next. 

“Nuh uh, princess, don’t blame your disobedience on me. Remind me who came up with the no playing with yourself without permission rule anyway” he suggested. 

“M-me, but I-“

“Yes, you did, and why was that?” he asked, not bothering to hear his excuses. 

“Because I wanted you to h-have control, it’s just-“

“That’s right, you told me that you had such control on everything else in your life, tearing yourself apart to hold everything together that you wanted me to be the one who controlled when you fell apart, isn’t that right?” he asked, it was rhetorical. He swallowed nervously as Chan checked his watch a completely mundane practice that he somehow made so fucking sexy it made the boys head spin. 

“It’s almost seven, so I’m going to go make dinner, come with me, bring the dildo” he ordered, not putting a shirt on as he tied a lazy not in his sweats. Felix nodded, scrambling off the bed, gasping when the toy slipped out. He was grateful for the skirt that fell over his hardened dick, hiding it beneath the fabric. Chan was pulling pots from under the counter when Felix approached the doorway. He didn’t bother to look up until he was finished with what he was doing, walking over to him. Felix looked up, trying to hold onto whatever defiant façade he thought he had. He failed when Chan cupped his freckled cheeks, leaning down and kissing him gently. It was extremely soft compared to the way he grabbed the dildo from Felix’s hand and sticking the suction cup at the end to the wall, at the perfect height for Felix to step back and slip it back in. He didn’t even realize what was happening, not really, as Chan kissed him deep and slow while pushing him back gently by the hips. He reached back, spreading him open so he could easily be impaled by the dildo.

Felix whined into his mouth, his body arching in a pretty bow. 

“Ride it, until I say stop, and do not come or it will be worse” he ordered against his lips before backing away to go back to cooking. Felix was still, breathing deeply, jumping when Chan barked out a ruff ‘move’ when he noticed his lack of movement. Who was Felix to disobey? He was a good boy; he’d swear to it. 

He started off slow, to slow to add much stimulation beside a dull friction. It was okay, it was safe at that time. He focused on moving in a way that wouldn’t tire him out and would keep his orgasm at bay. It was pretty easy; it definitely wasn’t his worst punishment. He recalled a time where Chan had tied him to the bedposts flat on his stomach and used the leather belt with the little slits along the side and had delivered so many lashes he had come twice from that alone. his ass had been bruised and they had had the softest sex he had ever had the next morning because of it. He remembered it was because he was caught making out with some guy at a club they had gone too. He had been drunk and the interaction hadn’t really harmed their relationship, Chan knew he hadn’t meant anything by it, but Felix did remember to never do it again. Despite how addicting it had been to press his fingers into the bruises whenever he could. 

A whimpered when Chan ordered him to go faster as he chopped up vegetables. From the looks of it they were having ramen for dinner, he could tell by the different ingredients laid out on the counter that it was his favourite and the thought made him whine and grind his ass back, his prostate being directly stimulated. His thighs shook at the exertion, but he was so willing to please at the moment he would do anything for Chan. 

“Daddy” he called out, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Chan ignored him, well not really, just pretended not to hear. The entire time he was keeping an eye on his baby, wanting to make sure he was alright. 

Felix whimpered as he fastened his hands behind his back, grabbing at the wall. His hands felt empty, he wished they were tied up, wished he were tethered down, his movement restricted. They weren’t though, so he did his best with what he had as he clutched the wall. He pressed the back of his head to the wall as well, staring hard at Chan’s shirtless figure. He could clearly see the other man’s muscles working under his skin as he cut diced onion and crushed garlic. He was so sexy when he cooked. 

Felix could feel it, the low simmer under his skin as he grew closer to his climax. 

“Slow down” Chan ordered, seeming to notice this too as he observed Felix’s thighs shaking erratically. 

“Yes sir” he whined, using his hands to brace himself against the other side of the doorway his back arching as he slowed to a mere grind. his moans grew in pitch and desperation as he practically edged himself. It was sickeningly good, his body burning as though he were the one on the stove. 

“Feeling?” Chan asked. 

“Hot” Felix replied. Their system to check in was slightly different from the stereotypical traffic light system, after Felix had once told Chan how whenever he began to feel uncomfortable with something his body seemed to cool down as though his blood was cooling in his veins as his anxiety rose. Since then, hot was good, warm was slow down, and cold was stop. He believed it was easier to relay how his body felt instead of how he felt. Chan had immediately agreed as he wanted things to be as comfortable for the younger as it could get. 

Chan nodded as he scraped the ingredients into a pan, the sizzling seeming to mimic how Felix felt at the moment, his heart audible in his ears. 

By the time Chan was cutting the stove down so the food stayed warm while he dealt with him, Felix was panting and writhing against the toy, each movement an electric shock to his system. 

“Hey, look at me” Chan said with just the right amount of bite that it left Felix pliant and ready to listen. He looked up, his body fighting to stay leaned over but he forced himself to standing. “Did you learn your lesson Felix?” and oh fuck he was spiralling. Chan rarely called him by his full name, normally opting for pet names or cute nicknames like ‘Lixie’ so when he was ‘Felix’ it was so, so hot. 

“Yes sir” he panted, blinking up at him as though he hung the stars. 

“Good boy, but we both know you’re full of shit and are going to be back at it next week” he informed, kissing along his cheekbones. Felix whined, pressing forward causing the toy to slip out. 

“Hold on, sweetheart, I got you” he cooed, moving behind him to move the dildo, instead leaning against the wall and pulling Felix back against him, kissing his neck as he tugged down his sweatpants, revealing his own rock-hard cock. He had been growing harder and harder the entire time eh was cooking due to Felix’s desperate noises. He guided himself into Felix’s twitching hole, watching it suck him in as though he was made for it. Felix claimed he was. Chan could almost agree. 

“Fuuuck” Felix whined, earning a harsh smack to his ass. 

“Language” he reprimanded before thrusting in completely, punching out a breathy whine from him. He set a steady pace, letting Felix get used to him before, grabbing his wrists and holding them behind his back, gripping the base of his neck so he could push him to lean over easy. As soon as Felix let out another whine Chan was adjusting his thrusts, nailing the bundle of nerves that had been mercilessly abused all day relentlessly. Felix was on the verge of tears, his moans growing more and more pitchy. 

“Please, please, wanna cum: he begged, trying his best to move back against the older, 

“Do you deserve it baby, after being caught getting off while I wasn’t home, on my side of the bed no less, that’s another set of sheets that are ruined because someone like sit messy” he accused, tugging at his blonde hair. 

“Yes, yes sir, deserve it, been good” he promised, sibbing out a choked cry. He could feel every inch of Chan inside of him, his walls contracting around his cock to fit it. It felt so much better than some measly dildo he bought offline months ago. 

“I don’t know, convince me” Chan ordered, stopping his movements. It was as though he was being punished all over again as he moved along his length, his arms still restricted. He was practically in his how little heaven; he couldn’t ask for more. 

“Can I? Can I please?” he asked desperately, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. Chan knew he would cum whether he was given permission or not that the rate he was going and he knew it was cruel to stop him. But damn did he love to see him cry.

“You can cum princess, but I’m not stopping until I do too” he decided, gripping his slim waist, and jerking him back roughly, the tips of his fingers digging into his soft flesh in a way that would leave the skin discoloured and sensitive, just how he knew his baby liked. Felix came seconds later, pressing his now free hand against his mouth to muffle the embarrassingly loud cry that he let out as his cum painted white streaks on the floor. True to his word, Chan didn’t stop. Not even when he was pressing his hand back against his abs in a fruitless attempt to slow him down. Even in that moment, Chan was considerate enough to ask him how he felt. Trih was he had never felt so hot in his life, felt as though he would ignite and incinerate anything within a then mile radius and it felt so good. So good to be used as though he had no say in the matter, as though he was a toy for Chan to play with. He cried out in sensitivity his body twitching almost painfully. 

It took mere minutes for Chan to finish, emptying himself into Felix, coating his insides white as he rode out his high. Felix was pliant in his arms, unable got move as he twitched, tensing up as another orgasm ripped through his own body, this one practically dry. 

“You did so good baby, took it so well” Chan praised, pulling out slowly. Felix hummed, his bones feeling like jello as Chan held him up. He felt completely sated, but he knew by the time they were cleaned up and half way through dinner he would more than likely be horny again. 

“Lets get this mess cleaned up hmm? Then we can eat, and you can tell me about your day” he suggested, littering kisses over his shoulder blades as he carried him to the bathroom. Felix nodded, a sweet smile on his face. “I love you, by beautiful baby” Chan sighed happily, never wanting to see that smile disappear. He’d fight anyone who made it leave his precious face. 

“Love you too” Felix murmured as Chan helped him into the shower. “So much”


End file.
